A Collection of Lip Services
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: A series of oneshots based on the TV series 'Lip Service', about what might've happened during and in between certain scenes, as well as what could've been.


**_A Collection of Lip Services_**

A _Lip Service_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**One-shot no. 1 - _Foreplay for Two_**

* * *

**Frankie's POV**

On a fine late night. Here I am at some kind of apartment or whatever somewhere in the NYC, as in New York City, the big apple, the city that never sleeps. I'm busy taking shots of the latest sexy up-and-coming underdog model, Ali Wadsworth.

"Yeah, eyes to me," I say to her to get her further attention. "Yeah, that's good."

"How long have you been in the States?" she asks me, stroking her hair.

"Two years," I quickly answer.

"Why do you move here?" She continues.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," I answer just how I felt about it. "Keep it to me."

"So you're from London?" she asks curiously.

"Yeah," I admit as I turned away and set the camera for a few different lenses before getting back up. "But I moved to Glasgow when I was eleven."

Looking back, I quickly notice her eyeing my behind, possibly admiring it. Wouldn't blame her though.

"My boyfriend's family are from Europe," she says, without specifically which European country to be exact.

"Yeah?" I question to ensure.

"Yeah, we're getting hitched," She explains as I continue taking more shots of her. "My manager wanted us to do this lame rock wedding thing but we thought we'd sneak up to Vegas and do it Chapel of Love style."

"Sounds great." I compliment as I aim the camera again just to get the focus right.

"Can I just..." I mutter, adjusting her sexy hair for her. "Yeah." I feel a hint of her nice dark warm skin as I stroke back.

"He's a great guy too," She describes so vaguely. "Looks like a real hard man, but he's a total softy."

"And how long have you been into women?" I ask the big question.

"I didn't say I was." She brushes off with a naive grin.

"You don't have to," I say with my uncontrollable desire takes over me again.

I drop the camera, grab hold of her and clash our lips together. Already feeling hot, she embraces me back and I back her against the wall. Tasting her neck, I swiftly unbutton her shirt, uncovering her nice black bra and necklace. I find myself admiring her too, stroking her nice dark skin.

We see eye to eye and toothily grin with excitement and arousal; one look is all I need for her consent. I swiftly unbuckle her belt and enter. I put my hand down, give her my finger and pump it through her delicious centre. I fuck her up so good, I can hear her breaths filing my ears with ecstasy and feel her spot already wet. However, before she could even come, our ears catch a sudden ringing; it's my bloody phone in one of my pockets. I should've set it to silence.

"They'll be wanting us out of here." She whispers deep in ecstasy.

"Better tell them we're still busy," I reply.

I pull out my phone from my pocket and, with the sweep of my thumb, answer.

"Yeah?"

"_Frankie, it's me,_" I immediately recognise her voice.

"Karen!" I pull back from Ali and slowly walk away to fully concentrate on what Karen was saying.

"_It's about your aunt, s__he has died,_" she tells me.

"When?"

"_About a day ago,_"

"I see... I'm working right now," I say to her. "Can I get you on this number in a couple of hours?"

"_Sure,_"

"Okay, bye."

I hang up and place the phone back in my pocket. A brief second filled the room with an uneasy silence.

"Are you okay?" she asks me.

"My aunt just died,"

"I'm so sorry," she replies. "Were you close?"

"My uncle and aunt brought me up after my parents died,"

"God, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, the way I see it, one family member down, two to go," I turn back to her, pull off my vest and chuck it away, revealing my admittedly perky nipples. I know, I don't even bother to wear a bra every so often. "Now, where were we?"

I march forth and return to snogging Ali, as the sudden revelation of my aunt's death completely faded from my mind. Pulling off her bra with ease, I get a good taste of her nipples. I chuck away her bra and let my tongue take a life of its own, giving it some time to dance around the young girl's sweet and modest breasts.

I shift and pull her trousers and pants all the way off and go down to taste her centre. She's tasting really damn good, better than I expected. I lift her up, place her legs onto my shoulders and stick my head in between her thighs. I part my lips and let my tongue free to go wild all over her and suck all the way.

Her nails dig deep into my hair. The sharp pain only gives me further pleasure. I hear her breaths and moans grow louder and higher. Her knees and legs tremble under the sexual pressure until I finally feel the cum splatter across my face as I lick my lips to taste her sweet and sour fluids.

"So, you still want to marry that boyfriend of yours?" I ask her, looking up at her and instantly hoping she won't feel offended one bit.

"Maybe..." she answers. She wasn't, or was she...?

"...or maybe not..." she grins.

As we both dress back up, an unfading smile crosses my face. I think I might actually be lucky this time...

* * *

_The End...?_


End file.
